1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to ash trays and relates more particularly to a portable ash tray having an air purifying and deodorizing device for removing objectionable particulate matter and odor causing gases in the smoke rising from a lighted cigarette placed in the ash tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent large amount of publicity regarding the dangers from cigarette smoke, both to the smoker and to the non-smoker subjected to smoke in public places, the rights of the non-smoker is receiving increased attention. Bans are being proposed on smoking in enclosed public facilities such as public buildings, on public transportation and in passenger stations therefor, and in commercial establishments where the public congregates such as in restaurants and the like. It has been observed that a large percentage of tobacco smoke comes from smoker items such as cigarettes and cigars that have been left burning in an ash tray. Tobacco smoke is generally offensive and perhaps unhealthy to the non-smoker subjected to it and therefore it is desirable to eliminate as much tobacco smoke as possible.
Several prior art devices have addressed the problem of disposing of tobacco smoke from ash trays. For example, both the U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,232, to Gilbertson, and to Fike et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,148, disclose ash tray devices which comprise in addition to the ash tray a fan and a filter means. However, none of the known prior art devices are compact and portable so that the ash tray device can be carried for example in the smoker's pocket, while at the same time still can be used to effectively and efficiently purify and deodorize the tobacco smoke. Other similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,730,107; 3,860,404; 2,029,192; and 3,797,205.